Naruto: Konoha League
by Afin51
Summary: When the trainers of konoha reach the age of 16, they enter to get their trainer cards and become a pokemon trainer. first the enter the trainer exams, after passing they and their partner pokemon get to become full fledge trainers and travel the world.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please bare with me. In this story I tried to combine Pokemon and Naruto except with the use or chakra. Trainer start their journey at the age of 16 (cause 10 ain't suitable enough to got out into the world alone) after passing the trainer exams. Lisenced trainers can help out police investingations and can help out in the medical fields too. Trainers are a source of entertainment in this world, gym battles are televised and league battles are too.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon_

Chapter 1: The First Step

"It's time to get up Naruto, you're gonna be late " his mother shouted from downstairs.

Today is the day I go out to konoha. The Capital of the land of fire to take the trainer exams so I can become a Pokemon trainer, travel the world and become the champion of the land of fire. He thought to himself

" I'm coming mom, so don't shout so loud" Naruto said as he was getting dressed for the day. He put on his black pants, black shirt with an orange jacket with an black swirl on the back. " come on ninetails, I hope your ready for our first step on becoming champion"

"Nine"

"Good girl, now let's go get some breakfast "

As he came down the stairs he saw the layout of food before him. " now eat all you can before you go" kushina said as he walked up to the table and grabbed a plate

" thanks mom" he said with a cheeky smile.

" your welcome sweetie."

" we're gonna miss your cooking, ain't we girl?" said Naruto as he stuffed his mouth with bacon.

" nine" Ninetails agreed before turning back to eat her food.

Kushina smiled after hearing that. " well God only knows after you leave, all you're gonna eat is ramen. " she said looking down to her son. " so you better eat other things besides ramen, cause it's not healthy to just eat that stuff, ya know "

" I know mom " he said chuckling at her speech quirk. " but I'm not totally giving up on Ramen. The gift from Arceus. "

" ninnnne" Ninetails laughed from its owners love for ramen.

" I don't know why your laughing, you gotta eat other things besides sitrus berries"

"Tails" ninetails said in a shocked expression. " ninetails nine"

" don't get mad at me. It's only fair since we're partners"

"Nine"

" did you just Whatever me? "

"Tails" ninetails said sticking out her tongue.

Kushina watched her son and his ninetails go back and forth with a smile on her face. They're gonna be fine as long as they have each other she thought to herself. " it's amazing how you two have such a close bond, that you understand what each other is saying. Me and delphox don't have that close of a bond and we been together for 30 years"

Naruto stopped arguing with ninetails and smiled after hearing his mother talk. " hey where is delphox?"

" ohh, she's getting supplies for your trip in town"

" I don't want that town's supplies after how they treat ninetails" he said angrily and reach down to pet ninetails head.

" well want them or not, you're taking them. " kushina demanded

Naruto turned his head away unable to argue the fact that he needs them cause konoha is one week worth of travel. " fine"

Kushina smiled at her sons stubbornness. " good, now finish up cause you leave when delphox gets here"

After they finished eating. They all Laid around the house while they wait for delphox's return. While waiting Naruto thought about his life up til now. How he wanted to be a great trainer like his mom and late dad. How his mom taught him about battling and Pokemon. The fated meeting between him and ninetails. Now he and ninetails are gonna take the exams and start his journey and catch more Pokemon and become strong,the same way his dad did it.

Naruto broke out of his train of thought when he heard the sound of the door open.

"Delphox" kushina greeted her Pokemon at the door.

"Phox"

" bout time" Naruto said as delphox Laid the supplies on the table.

So Naruto packed up all his supplies and stood at the door with ninetails by his side.

" here Naruto, take this"

Naruto looked at her hand and took the object from her. It was a pokenav. " thanks mom"

"It's so you can call me anytime and you better call me" she said with worry in her voice.

" I will mom, I promise" he said to ease her worry. " you know I don't go back on my word"

Kushina smiled after hearing that" it's also got a map so you don't get lost"

He put the device in his pocket. " we better get going. Ready ninetails?"

"Ninetails"

"Thanks for everything you've done for me mom. I love you" he said hugging his mother.

" don't thank me. It's a mothers duty to raise their child. I love you Naruto and take care of him ninetails"

"Nine" Ninetails said while smiling.

Naruto started walking toward the road that lead him toward konoha. " Naruto " he heard his mom shout from the doorway. He stopped and turned around.

" don't forget to make some friends and try to find a suitable wife Naruto. You're 16 now and I want some grand babies before I get to old" she said smiling and laughing at his and ninetails reactions. Naruto's face lit up from the blush in his face and ninetails face in anger and jealousy from the thought of sharing affections from her trainer with another person.

" nine ni ninetails " she said

"Calm down ninetails " he said " I think she was joking. I hope. "

" tails" she snorted

They continued down on the path to konoha.

A Week later.

" finally here" Naruto said as he walked though the gateway of the big city of konoha after a week worth of camping, battling And eating berries

"Come on. Let's go check into stadium where the exams are being held".

They arrived at the stadium minutes later. " we're not use to this big city stuff are we girl" Ninetails nodded.

" we're here to check into the exams" he said to the woman behind the counter.

" ok I need your name, age, starter Pokemon, city and trainer id" she said.

" Naruto uzumaki, I'm 16, ninetails,whirlpool island and my ID is 2451"

" ok you are now confirmed in the exams and your room number is304A" she said handing him a room card key " can you please return your ninetails into its ball"

"Umm she not it doesn't like to be into HER pokeball, so no I can't return her" Naruto replied back angrily

" we can't have it walking around on its own around. It's rude to the guests. So can you return your Pokemon. "

Naruto was about to say something until he felt a nose on his hand.

" nine" Ninetails said not wanting to get him in trouble cause of her discomfort.

" no it's not ok ninetails" he said. " your my partner. My equal so I will not treat you any less than that" he began to shout.

" it's fine. He can keep his partner out. She seems like a good and well behaved Pokemon" said a voice from behind the pair.

Naruto turned around to see who was taking up for him and ninetails. He saw a old man in a lab coat with liver spots on his face and white hair. Accompanied by a woman with blond hair down her back with a diamond shape mark on her forehead and she had had on a robe that showed of her big bust and cleavage.

" but prof sarutobi. It's agai-" she started to say before she was interrupted but the woman with prof sarutobi.

" he said it was ok. So don't question him or his judgement" she said

The woman nodded and return to her desk behind the counter

Naruto glared at her before turning to the pair. " thanks old man. I owe you"

Sarutobi started chuckling at the boy and for his woman companion for getting angry at the boys lack of manners. " it's fine. You don't owe me anything. It's good to see young trainers treat there Pokemon as equals. I'm prof sarutobi and this is tsunade senju" gesturing towards the woman to his side.

" I'm Naruto uzumaki and this is ninetails"

"Nine" she greeted them.

" wait tsunade senju" he said with a shocked expression. " your the current champion on the land of fire" he said.

" yes I am" she returned

" really I thought the champion was some old hag" he said " that's what my mom always told me"

Sarutobi started to step back due to the Anger that was building in the air. " what's your mothers name. I'd love to meet her" she said with a smile that was hiding anger behind it.

Naruto's face paled at the sight of a pissed off champion. " um h-her n-n-name is k-kushina uz-uzumaki ma'am."

After hearing her name tsunade's face changed to shock. " your her son?"

"Yes" he said with a confused look. " you know my mom?"

"Yes brat and let me tell you that's she one hell of a trainer. Just thinking back at our battles gets me fired up" she said with fire in her eyes.

Naruto felt pride swell up in his chest while listening to the champion talk about his mother as a trainer and that he was taught by an amazing trainer. " so why did she call you an old hag for?"

" probable cause is that she is a sore loser brat" she said with a vein pulsing on her forehead.

" well we better get going tsunade. We got a meeting with the examiners of the exams" sarutobi said then he turned Naruto " here's our numbers if you need anything or help. It was nice meeting you"

" yea nice meeting you too. But why give me your numbers?" He asked confused.

" it's nice to help out an trainer that respects his Pokemon and being associated with your mother too"

" oh okay, thanks old man"

" no problem young man" he said as he was walking away waving.

As tsunade and sarutobi was walking away. Tsunade turned turn towards the professor. " why did you give him OUR numbers"

Sarutobi laughed " cause he's gonna be big time. I know it"

She smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile as Naruto got to his room. He looked around and then jumped onto the bed and ninetails followed and Laid down next him. " do they not see Pokemon as equals or living creatures or maybe only as tools" he said while gritting his teeth at the thought of it

" ni" she whimpered as she curled near his legs.

" don't worry. I won't ever let anyone treat you like they did at that town back home ever agian" he stated as he petted her.

Meanwhile in another room a lavender eyed girl was replaying a scene in her head of a blond haired, blue eyed boy defending his Pokemon and treating it as his equal. She was amazed at the scene and wanted to help the boy but her feet stood in place and her mouth kept quiet. She cursed herself for her lack of confidence, But the display of compassion he displayed made her wish she had the guts to do something like that.

She Laid down on the bed thinking about the scene one more time and placing a hand over her heart. " he was truly inspiring " she said into the air.

The next morning

Naruto was sitting in a huge room full of people his own age. He looked around the room at all people from all over the land of fire until someone walked on stage.

"Hello everyone my name is prof iruka. I'm in change over these exams. The exams are divided into three parts. " he said looking at the crowd of teens. " the first part is a written exam that will test your knowledge on Pokemon, items and berries. Second will be an evaluation of your starter Pokemon to test to see how you take care of you pokemon's health and ability. " he said and started hearing murmurs in the crowd. " don't worry the other trainers can't see your pokemon's moves or abilities" as the murmurs stopped he begin talking again. " third and final test will test your battling skills against other trainers. Are their any questions?" He finished as he looked around the room to see if anyone raised their hands. " ok once the exams are finished. You will receive your trainer card that will allow you to buy pokeballs and allow your party to grow to carry six Pokemon at a time and you receive your pokedex depending if you pass the exams. "

"Ok everyone lets get started on the first exam" he said after walking around to hand out test sheets.

Two hours later

As Naruto walks to the next room feeling confident about the written exams. He couldn't help but wonder about the raven haired girl that sit next to him during the test. She was completely red in her face. Was she sick, nervous or hot? He thought to him self and when he asked if he could borrow a pencil. He could barely hear her talk. She was talking so low and quiet that a pikachu couldn't hear her. He hoped she passed the test at least.

As he walked though the doors of the next room he was amazed how big it was. The roof was tall enough to fit an onix and so much space that flying types can show off their moves. And had a pool for water types and sand for ground or rock types. He walked toward the heated area for fire types. Upon arriving he noticed a boy with black hair in shape of a ducklett and black eyes wearing a crest of a fan in the colors of a pokeball on his shirt. He was with a houndoom waiting for the judges to come. He a serious expression on his face as if he was annoyed for waiting.

"You ready to pass this test ninetails?" Naruto said walking up to the area with ninetails.

"Ninetails" she replied back with a nod.

This got the attention of the boy and his houndoom as they looked over at Naruto.

Hmm his nine tails don't look that strong. The boy thought to himself.

" trainer applicant number 31 Naruto Uzumaki and ninetails" a woman shouted

"Here"

"Okay you will be graded A-F on your pokemon's moves and the effects of the moves, ok?"

"Yeah"

"Okay come with me into this room please" said the woman opening the said rooms door. And Naruto followed her into the room.

" now let's begin" she said and pulled out a pen and clipboard. " use your ranged attack moves on the targets and physical moves on the platform over there. " she pointed at the objects and continued. " they will measure the moves strength. So ready when you are. "

"Let's do this girl"

"Nine"

" Ninetails use flamethrower "

Ninetails opened her mouth and shot out a steam of fire at the target, engulfing it in flames. A loud beeped came from the device on the wall. Naruto looked over at the device that read ninety on it.

" what's the number mean? " he asked the woman.

"Oh it's the score your attack got based on its strength" she replied

" is ninety good?" He asked hoping for a yes

" a ninety outta hundred I'd say so." She said.

" yes" he said cheering. " I knew my girl was strong." He stated while smiling at ninetails.

"Ninetails" she replied blushing a bit from her trainer's compliment.

" alright let's gets another ninety, ninetails use psychic" Ninetail's eyes glowed and a force of psychic energy nailed the target and beeped again. Naruto looked up and saw seventy seven on the wall.

"Good girl, now use energy ball" Ninetails shot out green sphere at the target and it beeped. They looked at the wall again with a score saying seventy five.

" your ninetails knows energy ball?" The woman said. Shocked that the grass type move came from the fire type fox.

" yea they're capable of learning it and my mom thought it would be handy for her to learn a move weak against water,ground and rock types.

" well I was just shocked"

" oh really" he said while scratching the back of his head. " told you that she was awesome" he said petting ninetails. Ninetails just hummed at the praise and heading patting that she was receiving from her favorite person.

The woman smiled at the scene before her. It's good to see a strong and close bond between the two she thought. " okay your Pokemon has one more move left" she stated.

" um yeah, about that. It's not an attack move. So will they be graded too?"

Yes so please show off your special move"

"Alright ninetails use double team" in a instant about fifteen ninetails filled the room.

"Hm fifteen huh" said the woman while writing on the clopboard. "that's a lot coming from a Pokemon at its level right now. So that's a perfect hundred on that move"

"Hell yeah" he yelled. " she's sure is amazing" he said smiling

"Okay that's it for the day" she said as she was leading them to the door. " the first two test results will be announced at the end

Of the day. So you can wait In lobby for the results.

"Thanks" he said as he bowed "come on ninetails lets go. "

Later on day

Naruto was still in the lobby. He looked around at all the people and figured it would be about time for the results of the test. At first he was one the first people to arrive and as the time passed. It started to fill up by the minute until it got to this point. As he was thinking he people yelling. He look over torward the noise to see a blond haired girl arguing with a pinked head girl. He walked towards the girls

" I'm going to have the best scores." Said the blond girl

" yeah right, I've had the best scores all though the academy. So you can only wish Ino" said the pink girl while poking her thumb in her chest.

" yea we get it Sakura" said ino. Then she looked down to sakura's chest. "your so flat chested"

That statement caused Naruto to laugh and he quickly covered his mouth after seeing the angry stare that sakura's was giving him and the muted laughter he was trying to covered only made it worse. "I'm sorry, it just caught me off guard" Naruto said

"Whatever" Sakura said " better not do it again, or I'll have breloom punch you into next week"

That caused ninetails to Jump in front of Naruto growling at the girl.

"Calm down girl" he said petting ninetails head.

After he calmed down the fire type, Ino walked up to him. " don't mind bronzer chest over there." She said with a small chuckle. " I'm Ino Yamanaka and that's Sakura over there." Ino reached out her hand.

Naruto grabbed the girls hand. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this ninetails" he greeted her.

She looked closer at him" you know your pretty cute" she said giggling.

"Tails" Ninetails jumped in between them giving a disapproved look at Ino.

"Someone is jealous" said Ino

"Yeah she don't like me giving my attention to other girls or ones that openly flirt with me. " he said while scratching the back of his head. " I can't seem to break her of it"

"Hmm she's quite attached to you. Is that why you keep her out of her pokeball. " said Sakura

" no she don't like it in there and yea she is, but I think she's attached cause she's had a bad experience with people and I was the first to be kind to her. "

" what happened" said the girls in unison

"It happened back home on whirlpool island" he said

" I knew you wasn't from around here" said Sakura " we look the same age. I think I would remember is you was in our class at the academy in konoha"

" no I'm not from here" he said nervously laughing.

"So your for the boonies" said a voice from behind them.

Naruto turn around only to see the boy from earlier with the houndoom.

" yea what of it" Naruto replied gritting his teeth

" it means that you and your Pokemon ain't meat for here. Only the elite come here to become trainer, not newbs from the the boonies. " the boy was saying as if it wasn't obvious.

"Sasuke, don't be mean" said Sakura.

" you wanna go right" Naruto yelled. Then ninetails stepped up In front of ninetails ready for battle.

"Now calm down you two" said Sakura. " besides Sasuke was top of the class overall all five six years since we all got our starters at ten years old"

"I don't care if he's a prodigy or not" said Naruto.

" well you guess can duke it outtomorrow" said Ino. " just not now"

"Fine" he said" but me and ninetails will show him that someone from the boonies can beat an elite prodigy"

Sasuke smirked " we will see tomo-" he was cut off from the announcement from test results.

" here are your test results for the written exams" said the voice over the intercom. " your top ten grades on test one, number one Sakura Haruno"

" yes" she shouted.

"Congrats" Naruto said

"Second Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he looked back with a cocky and arrogant smirk that pissed naruto off.

"Third Hinata Hyuga"

" where is ms. shy and timid" said Ino

" I'm r-right here" said the girl from behind Naruto

" where have you been" said Sakura. " it's not like you to not join us"

Hinata looked at Naruto, who was looking very closely at her before she turned for being observed. " I didn't want to i-intrude on your guys c-conver-" she was interrupted by Naruto.

" I got it, your the girl I was seating next " he stopped midway as he remembered something. " oh yeah, I forgot to give back your pencil." He reached back her pencil after digging it out of his pack. "Thanks" he said smiling.

"Your welcome" she said real low with a blush on her face.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other after figuring out what made the shy girl more shy. I think she has thing for him they both thought at the same time.

" seventh Shikamaru Nara"

They all returned to the announcement

" figures that lazy ass would be in the top ten" said Ino

" yeah but he would've been number one if he wanted too. " Sakura said looking relief that he didn't take it to serious.

" eighth place Shino Aburame"

"Bug boy too" said Ino looking shocked at the news.

" he may be quiet and unsocial, but he's really smart. " said Hinata taking up for her friend.

"That he is" said Sakura

" where are these guys" said Naruto

" I'm right here" said a boy in a hood and wearing dark glasses.

"Ahhh don't sneak up on me" said Naruto while hold his chest after being spooked.

" when did you get here Shino?" she Sakura

" I've been here the whole time" he stated

They all sweatdropped, he's sulking they all thought.

"So what about the other guy" says Naruto

" he's probably somewhere watching clouds" said Ino. " he's so lazy, makes me wanna kick his sorry ass"

" now for the the overall ranking on test one, if you are not on this list then better luck next year" said the intercom.

" what's that mean" said Naruto

" simple, it means you failed the test and have to retake it next year" said Shino

" not everyone passes?" says Naruto. Shocked that people would fail this test.

" better head back to your island out in the boonies" said Sasuke

" like I'd fail that easy and being a trainer is more than want you can write on a sheet of paper. " said Naruto

"There's the rest of the results" said someone in the crowd

They all turned and looked.

" I got twenty third" said Ino

" and I got thirty third" said Naruto

" here are your test results for the trainer/Pokemon evaluation exams" said the voice over the intercom. " your top ten grades on test two, number one Kiba Inuzuka & Mightyena"

" figures that he would be first, since he's the son of the most famous breeder in the land of fire" said Sakura

" I train and take care of mightyena, not my mom or sis" said a boy with black hair and red fang marks on his cheeks

" congratulations " said Hinata

" hey girls" he looked at Naruto " so who's the new guy"

" hey I'm naru- " he was cut short from Kiba ignoring him for ninetails

" who's ninetails" said as he started petting on the said Pokemon" it's well taken care of, and it's fur is so soft and-" was interrupted by the intercom.

"Second place Naruto Uzumaki & ninetails"

" so then she is yours?" Said Kiba looking at Naruto

" well if you would've listen, I was gonna say I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my partner ninetails" he said while reaching out his hand.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka" he said shaking Narutos hand. " and this Is my best friend akamaru" he said as released Mightyena from his ball.

"Ena"

"Nice to meet you too" said Naruto

During the conversion between Kiba and Naruto. Sasuke was in deep thought. So he got second, which means that he's got a tough Pokemon. Sasuke smirked a little. The boonie boy might be decent after all he thought.

" third place Sasuke uchiha & houndoom"

"Congrats Sasuke" said Ino and Sakura

"Hn" he said while nodding

" fourth place Ino Yamanaka & Roserade "

" ha suck on that billboard brow"

"I still got first in the written test Ino pig"

" fifth place Choji Akimichi & Snorlax"

" I'm guessing he's with Shikamaru " said Sakura.

" probably eating" said Ino

" yea like Pokemon like trainer" Kiba said while shaking his head.

*sixth place Sakura haruno & Breloom"

" yes" she cheered

" seventh place Shikamaru Nara & Krokorok "

" so he has a krokorok" Naruto said to himself

" Ninetails ni nine"

" yeah your right girl"

" you can understand what she was saying? "

Said Ino

"Yea, can't you guys understand your partners?"

They all looked at each other. "Somewhat but not like that" said Sakura

" can you understand all Pokemon?" Said Kiba

"No just ninetails" he said as he smiled at them and then ninetails

"Umm Naruto " he turned torwards the shy girl.

"Yes Hinata"

"W-what did she say to you"

" oh, she told me that type advantage don't matter"

" so that's why you was wondering about Krokorok" said Kiba

" yea outta the top ten, he's the only one we have a weakness too"

" number ten Shino Aburame & Ninjask"

" congratulations Shino" said Hinata

" let's see the rest of the rankings" said Sakura

" Your number seventeen Hinata" said Kiba " you should've been higher. "

" sorry "

" so you got a mienshao?" Said Naruto coming from behind her. She could feel his breath running down her neck.

" yes" she Yelp from the being to close to the blonde. " i mean yes I do" she collected herself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you" said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

" now that you received the scores from today's exams. For those who pass, congratulations and for those who didn't pass, better luck next year. " said iruka from the doorway. " nowtomorrowwill begin the battling exams." He looked around before continuing. " it's the final exams, so get some rest and prepare fortomorrow, you are dimissed.

"It's on tomorrow" said Kiba

"Might"

"See you guys later, come on akamaru"

Kiba walked out followed by Sasuke "bye Sasuke " said Sakura and Ino. He put his hand up, waving them off as he left the lobby

We will see what the dobe hastomorrowhe thought to himself while the a similar thought was going though naruto's mind at the same time. I'll show him that being elite isn't all about what family you was born in. Naruto thought,As the rest of them said their goodbyes.

Later that night in naruto's room

" hurry up and pick you the phone"

Naruto said to himself irritated. After a few rings the other person picked up on the other line.

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE A WEEK AND THIS THE FIRST TIME YOU CALLED YOUR WORRIED SICK MOTHER. "

"Um sorry mom, I've been busy"

"To busy to call your mother that raised you?"

"We're really sorry mom ain't we ninetails?" as he looked around the room looking for his partner that was no to be found.

"That traitor" he whispered to himself.

"All that aside, how was the exams?" She asked her son.

"Great mom, we got thirty third on the written and second on the evaluation"

"Wow I'm shocked, you never was good on the written tests"

"Yea but all that was thanks to you mom"

" don't try to suck up mister. It won't work"

If only ninetails was here. It would've worked he thought. "tomorrowis the battle part. "

"Well any strong opponents, making any friends or rivals?"

"Yea I'd like to think so, they're a close group." He said" And speaking of rivals, why didn't you tell me that you battled the champion?"

" now that takes me back, now I'm getting fired up from the memory of our battles." She said with fire in her eyes.

Naruto chucked" ya know, she said the same thing"

" the reason I didn't tell you is cause it wasn't important, I lost and I hate losing." she said as she was getting more fired up.

" I meet prof sarutobi too"

" I know, he told me yesterday."

"Oh real- wait if you talked to him then you must've know I got here safely." He said as she started to look pale. " then why did you make me feel guilty for making you worry that I didn't make it. " he continued

"Well it's getting late, better get some sleep. " she said trying avoid the question. "Call me after the exams love you bye. " after that she hung up

Naruto shakes his head, then laid back on the bed. Then he saw a flash of fur dash outta the bathroom. "There you are ninetails, thanks for the support with mom. "

"Nine" she replied back pouting

Naruto turned away trying to avoid the weapon that is the puppy dog pout

"Fine" he sighed " let's get some rest and then she joined him at the foot of the bed.

Tomorrowis last of this exam and then it's on to the next step he thought to himself before closing his eyes to sleep.

Chapter:end


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to post chapter 2. I probably rewrote and fixed this chapter multiple times, but I got it and hope u enjoy.

DISCLAIMER; I DONT OWN NARUTO OR POKEMON

Chapter 2: bonds

 **12am Naruto's room**

" no mom don't "

"Nine" says the fox Pokemon peeking an eye open on her restless trainer.

"MOM PUT THE SOUP SPOON DOWN" yelled naruto as he woke up for his nightmare.

" NIIIIIIINNNNEE" screamed ninetales in reaction to his outburst

" sorry girl I was having a bad dream"

He said while panting and his hand on his chest to calm himself down.

"Nine?"

" I was dreaming of the Fury of the Uzumaki women" he replied with face full of terror.

ninetales faces then paled at the memory of the fury of the women in the Uzumaki clan held.

"Remind me to never miss a call from my mom and to call her more"

"Nine" she agreed

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he got up and put on his shoes" wanna go for a walk? I won't be able to hit sack for awhile. "

" tales" she got up to follow him out the door.

" come on"

 **On the steps of the Pokemon center**

After a short walk to calm himself naruto decided to sit with his partner on the steps and enjoy the night air.

" not many stars here as they are at home, are their? " he asked

Ninetales replied with a nod

 **Ding**

They both turned to the door opening and out came a petite girl with Raven hair and white eyes

" hey ummm, Hanna?"

"Ninetales" she said to correct him

" oh my bad. Hey hinata, what's up" he said nervously.

The girl look at the unexpected trainer and Pokemon. She didn't think she would run into him here at this time of night. " ummm I-i thought would go walk, c-cause I can't s-sleep. " she replied quietly

" us either" he pointed to ninetales. " come sit with us" he said patting the spot next to him

She nodded and went over to the duo, but when she went to sit next to the blonde, a sudden flash of gold filled the shot. " tales"

Nervously scratching the back of his head. " she's a protective" he said

She sweat dropped after the fox Pokemon's actions. " it's alright"

She took a seat next to ninetales. "I can see you guys have a strong bond"

"That we do" he replied with a cheeky smile

Hinata share at her feet, nervously tapping them together.

" a-are n-nervous about t-tomorrow" she asked

Naruto looked at her for a moment then at ninetales. " yea a little bit, but I got ninetales with me, so we'll be fine"

Hinata pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees and muttered something.

" can you repeat that" he asked

She pulled her head outta her knees. " how can you be so sure"

" cause I have absolute faith and trust in ninetales and she has trust and faith in me. I wouldn't be able to call myself a trainer if I let her down after all the trust she puts in me." He looked right into those white eyes. " we're never gonna back down, run away or give up. That's what it means to be a trainer. "

Hinata looked into those blue eyes and saw the passion and confidence burning. She couldn't stop staring at the blonde until she felt something tighten in her chest. She wanted to be like this man sitting beside her. She wanted that confidence and that tight bond with her partner. He's everything she wants to be as a trainer.

" hey you ok" he said waving his hand near her face " why are spacing out for?"

After noticing that she's been lost in thought, a blush of embarrassment crept up her face. " I'm sorry for that" she replied

" don't be sorry. " he looked back at ninetales " most trainers see their Pokémon as tools or possessions. To truly bond is to live life with your Pokémon. Experience life with them, even the little things matter." He looked at Hinata and continued " how many times does your Mienshao come out other than battles or training?"

She looked down " not very many" she answered in shame

He nodded " me and ninetales do everything together. Even the little things. I know everything about her and vise versa. We're partners"

She nodded back. " so who gave you ninetales ?"

" no one, I recused her in my hometown"

" waya mean?" She asked confused " I thought partners are assigned my parents or professors. "

" I guess they are, but my mom said it was ok that I keep her. I mean I was ten when I found her"

B-but ain't that dangerous, to give a wild Pokemon to a ten year old trainer?"

"Hmmm maybe" he replied while shrugging shoulders " but it all worked out in the end, so it's all good" giving her a cheeky smile and thumbs up

She layed her feet back down on the ground and looked at naruto nervously. " can you t-tell me h-how you rescued her"

"I guess so" he said slowly

 **Flashback 6years ago**

A large group of thuggish looking men and women surround a ninetales. All cracking their knuckles and smacking their fists in the palm of their hands.

" look how scared it is"

"I say we teach in a lesson for stealing our food"

" yeah" they replied in unison.

Everyone in the crowd got closer to the fox Pokemon. One man walked closer than the rest. He pulls out a metal pipe out of his sleeve. "payback time bitch" he rose his hand up ready to strike ninetales.

" hey what ya think your doing" said a voice behind them as they all turned around to look at the blonde kid that made the outburst.

" who's kid?"

"What's a kid doing here?"

The one man holding the metal pipe turned to address the kid " this ain't a place for kids, so scam. " he turned back around and got his arm back

Up for a strike and swung the pipe at ninetails until something stopped his momentum. He looked at the tight grip of the little blonde boy that stopped his swing.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I won't let you lay one finger on this Pokemon" he claimed

"Uzumaki?" That name sounds familiar he thought, then it hit him.

" h-he's kushina's son. Everyone get the hell outta here" after hearing the given name of the red demon of whirlpool island, everyone ran away in terror.

After everyone cleared out. Ninetales looked up at her blonde hero.

" no one will ever hurt you again" he reached out a hand to the fox Pokemon.

"Nine"

" together we will- "

 **Flashback interrupted**

"Nine ninetales ni nine" she yelled at her partner.

Naruto scratched the back of his head chuckling. " I know I know, ok"

"Tales" she sighed.

" well my fake story was better than the truth" he replied

" um excuse me" hinata stated " was that not the real story?"

Chuckling a bit more" sorry but it's not" then his face turned more serious. " the real one was far more worse then my version" he said with a sad and angry look on his face.

" I'm so sorry Naruto and ninetales" she said on the verge of tears and bowing her head in shame towards trainer and Pokemon. I must have brought up something they wanted to forget she thought

" it's ok really, I promise. " scratching the back of his head, he tried to calm down the Hyuga girl. " please don't cry Hinata."

"Tales ni ninetales"

Naruto widen his eyes " are you sure about that?"

Ninetales nodded.

" w-what did s-she say Naruto?" She said while drying her eyes.

He looked back at the Hyuga girl "ummm she said that it's ok for you to know and if it's ok with me, that I should tell you"

Not sure what to do or say she just sat there until she heard naruto exhale a long and deep breath. " ok I'll tell you" she turned to the blonde and give him her full attention. " but don't tell anyone, please. " he said.

She nodded " I won't."

He nodded back. " ok ready" he asked

"Yeah"

He exhaled again and cleared his throat to begin. " six years ago on my home island"

 **Flashback 6 years ago**

On the streets of a small town walked a little ten year old blonde boy dressed in a orange shirt and navy blue shorts.

He stopped in middle of the street looking right to left. " could've sworn that ramen stand was here somewhere, ya know" he asked himself

He continued until something barreled into him and knocked him off his feet. " hey watch Whe-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw what ran into him, it was a small vulpix covered in bruises and cuts.

Suddenly a group of loud and angry voices was heard from the alleyway that the Pokemon came from.

" get back here"

" wait til I get my hands on that tricky lil bitch"

A group of people came into view, all holding a device that ranges to a rod with a taser at the end, to rods with metal ropes or cuffs at the end. They looked down at the blonde.

"Thanks kid for stopping it"

Naruto looked at the small group and at the small fire type next to him. Next thing he knew was that he was running away with vulpix. It was like his body acted on its own. He didn't know why they was after this vulpix but he didn't care. He had to get this vulpix to safety so he ran.

Ignoring the angry shouts. He continued to run. He turned the corner and leaned is back against the wall. He knew he was faster but he had to catch his breath. He looked down at the Pokemon and checked to see if it's still alive.

After moment he felt a pulse. He sighed in relief. He had to get going so he looked behind the wall and after the coast was clear he started running until a sudden pain hit him in the back of his head. After hitting the ground he looked over at the man that hit him

"Gotcha" he then looked at the boy clutching the injured fox Pokemon.

" now give me vulpix."

"No" he replied weakly, trying to get back to his feet.

" very well then" he pulled out a taser rod. " well just take you too, you and vulpix will share the same fate. " then he tasered the boy unconscious.

 **Moments later**

*drip*

*drip*

*BZZT*

What is that? The boy thought. Trying to open is eyes to survey his surroundings. But having difficulty to do so from lack of energy.

*drip*

*drip*

*BZZZZZTTT*

There it is again? He asked himself. He tried to move But couldn't. Finding that his arms and legs was bound to a chair, wooden from what he could feel.

*drip*

*drip*

*BZZZZZZZZT*

" VEEEEEE"

Naruto's eyes shot open after hearing the cries of a Pokemon and what he saw absolutely made his stomach churn.

The dripping sound that he kept hearing was blood from a eevee dripping off the table and hitting the floor. The buzzing came from a device that was connect to the pokemon's head and body. Looking at the parts that the machine was strapped to and noticing dry and fresh blood around it

"Hey... W-what you" he paused to find his voice again " think your doing" he finished in a dry and cracked voice.

" look who's awake"

Naruto looked at the man with white hair that ran down to his neck and noticed a red cloud symbol on his uniform around his chest.

The man smirked. " do you really wanna know?" A moment of silence pasted. " well what does it look like I'm doing blondie?"

Naruto looked at the eevee strapped down on the table. Then at the man. " looks like your torturing that eevee. " he replied in a dry voice.

The man's face turned into one of fury and slapped the boy. " don't confuse my genius with torture boy" he said like while rubbing the sore hand. " I'm gonna evolve this eevee into its next stage of evolution by pushing it to its limits. " he turned to Pokemon and looked back at Naruto. "Imagine an eevee that evolves into the next stage of its normal type or maybe we can get a new branch evolution, like fighting or poison maybe both." He said in pure excitement at the possibilities, then he went back to normal. " wellll assuming it will survive the treatments."

" how can you stand there and claim that's not torture, your not pushing its limits. Your pushing it to the brink of death, you bastard." Naruto yelled at the man

" tch, your really pissing me off boy" he then pressed a button and a man walked though the door. " take this eevee into the exam room two and bring me the next subject." After that the man left the room rolling the table with the eevee on it.

" your twisted you know that"

" are you gonna be a trainer boy?" the man asked

Taking back by the random question. " of course" he replied

" you won't think I'm twisted when my research and methods make your Pokemon team more powerful in the future."

" like I'd ever torture my Pokemon for power. Power comes from hard work and training. Not your so called geni-" the sentence was stopped by a slap to the mouth. The force of the slap tumbled the chair over and Naruto now laying on his side to the floor.

" righteous little prick" then to door open and the man for before walked in with another table, from the floor we couldn't get a view of what's on the table until.

"Pix"

Vulpix he mentally screamed, then he was raised from the floor by the man that was previously wheeling the table in. When he saw the Pokemon he knew it was the same one he rescued on the street. Except the new sets of bruises and dried blood in it fur.

" so you recognize it, this little bitch had caused me quite the trouble. Escaping from my men." He then looked at the fox Pokemon. "But running won't stop me, I need a vulpix for my next work of genius and they are extremely had to find around here."

" why do you need vulpix? they can already evolve into the next stage." Naruto asked

" hmmm true." Then he raised a box to the table. " but in some places their are vulpixs and ninetales that lived in cold environments and adapted to the cold and became ice types." He then pulled out a thunder stone and other evolutionary items. " I'm gonna see if I can change its typing but reconstructing its dna, better go get my gloves and apron. It might get messy. " he said as he left the room.

After he left, Naruto started wiggling around in his ropes. " don't worry vulpix, I'll have you outta here in a moment. My godfather jiraiya taught me a couple of tricks on how to get out of a tight spot."

Vulpix just looked at the boy, thinking this boy is only out for himself.

" thank you pervy old man" he said as he got the rest of the ropes off of him. " now to get you free" he said as he walked over to the table. He unbuckled the straps. " want me to carry you?" He asked the Pokemon.

" I'm bac- hey what do you think your doing brat"

" run vulpix"

Naruto ran and Vulpix dashed off the table but couldn't run to fast or far before getting picked of the ground by its tail.

" gotcha" the man said to the little fox. Loving every inch of the look of despair on the vulpix's face. " that boy is long gone now, now they're no one to hel-" suddenly being throw. Vulpix looked where she was thrown from and seeing the man being tackled into the table, knocking it and the box over.

" hurry vulpix, run"

She stood there frozen in shock, in all her life, she had never had one human show her kindness or acknowledgment. This one boy could have escaped but he came back, he could've walked off when she ran into him in the street, but he helped her then and now he's trying to help her again.

" please hurry"

" enough boy" he then threw the boy off him. " time to get rid of you" he picked up a scalpel and walked towards Naruto with it while he backed away from the crazied man and then a sudden light came from the corner of the room. They shielded their eyes from the light.

" what the-"

When the light faded, it revealed a Pokemon on all fours, golden fur shining, piercing red eyes and nine swaying tails. Under the foot of it was a fire stone that crumbled into dust after being used.

" where did you get that" he said nervously and pointed at the crumbled pile of dust that was once a fire stone

Ninetails looked over at the box of evolutionary items that was on the table but now all the contents was laying in the floor.

"nine" red eyes locked with scared brown.

Suddenly ninetales eyes glowed and then a sudden burst of psychic energy hit the man and sent him flying in the wall.

Ninetails then looked at Naruto.

Flinching under the gaze of red eyes. Ninetales then started walk over to him. He closed his eyes waiting for pain of the attack but felt something rubbing into his chest. He opened one eye and looked at what was rubbing his chest like that and saw ninetails nuzzling her head and nose into chest. He then raise his hand and petted the Pokemon on the head. Not use to that kind of treatment, ninetails pulled away. " I was just petting ya, I'm sorry if I scared ya." Then the Pokemon leaned into his hand and he resumed petting it's head. " see it's not so bad and thanks for the save."

" nine" she said in delight.

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

The sudden alarm got their attention. " we better get outta here"

" hahahahaha"

They looked over to the laughing man that was leaning on the wall next to a pressed red button. " you nine tailed bitch knocked me into the self destruct button. better hurry, cause you only got a couple of minutes." He then coughed up some blood. " cause this place and all my research is gonna go up in flames."

" DR. MIZUKI"

Ninetails and Naruto looked over at the man that walked though the door. It was the same man as before, they got into battle stances.

" help me, you idiot. This place is gonna explode." He said

The man looked at mizuki and then at Ninetails. After a moment he turned tail and left.

" that bastard"

" come on ninetales. Let's get the hell outta here."

"Nine"

They ran over to the door. " ayy don't leave me here to my doom with my research". Mizuki yelled

Naruto looked over at the man. " don't worry about your research. I'm sure you can create all new kinds of research in prison."

Mizuki started to smile, he was gonna get saved by this boy. Hell, prison was better than dying like a rattata in this place. If he plays his cards right he might escape from the boy and Pokemon. Then he might continue his research elsewhere. He was beaming with excitement until.

Naruto cupped his chin in thought. "Well assuming you'll survive the explosion." Then the door closed, leaving the man cursing, pleading and begging.

Outside the door they looked around. There was three doors on the right, title exam room two though four. They was in room one and on the left was the study, bathroom and room marked with an X. He looked at Ninetails. " do you know the way out."

" tales" she nodded

" good, lead the way". He followed the Pokemon down the hall and up a small flight of stairs into a small wooden cabin from a trap door. Then it hit him. " hey we can't leave any Pokemon behind, he gotta go back ninetales"

" tales" she nodded.

Running back down the stairs. They opened the door with an X on it. What they found was worst then anything they could imagine. The room was a large walk in morgue and all around them was dead Pokemon. Death by being cut open, experimented on and some eaten on. He raised a hand over his mouth to hold him back from empty out his stomach. That guy doesn't deserve the quick death he's getting.

He shut the door and opened the door to exam room four and found nothing, then exam room three found cages full of Pokemon. So he and ninetales opened all the cages. " ninetales, lead them to safety. I'll get the next room" he said and she nodded.

Naruto was in front of the door to room two. Knowing this is the room they sent that poor eevee. He slowly opened the door, the room was dark and the light with his shadow lit the room and in the middle was that same table and same eevee sitting on it motionless. He walked up to the table, his shadow increasing the close he got until he finally reached the table.

Taking a breath to calm hisself. He reach toward the Pokemon and place his index and middle finger to its neck. Praying for a pulse.

*ba dump*

"It's alive" he whispered to his self. Reaching around to unstrap the Pokemon. He cradled the injured Pokemon and head towards the exit.

He met ninetales outside. " come on, it's gonna blow" they kept running until a boom was heard from a distance behind them. They stopped and looked at the rising smoke from the explosion. After a moment of relief that no one was coming for them. They turned and continued to walk outta the forest.

 **Flashback end**

Naruto finished the story and looked over at the Hyuga girl and saw that she was practically balling her eyes out. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He then laid back on the steps. " that's why I tell a fake story. I don't want anyones pity. "

" no it's not that" she said though sobs

He looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow.

" it's just." She paused " after all that trauma and horror. You found an lifelong friend and partner. So outta all that bad, you found something good." She continued.

Widening his eye, he started chuckling. " ya know, I never did look at it that way. " he said with a smile and reach to pet ninetales beside him. He then looked at Hinata. " it's people like you the reason I didn't lose faith in humanity. I can tell your kind and caring." He then gave her a big smile. " I like people like you"

She stared at him a bit until she got red in the face and looked down at her feet to hide her blush. " t-thank you Naruto. " she mumbled

" nine" she pouted and turned to look away.

" WHAT" he yelled in embarrassment. " I'm not flirting, your jealousy is causing you to see things"

Ninetales got up and walked away to the room. " tales" she said before she disappeared behind the automatic doors.

Naruto sighed at the actions of his clingy Pokemon. " what did she say?" Asked Hinata.

" something about not being jealous and mumbled something else I couldn't hear, I assume curses towards you or me"

Hinata giggled into her hand at the actions between these two. They're really close she thought. " hey Naruto" she asked

He raised an eyebrow and looked over to her.

" umm what happen to the eevee you saved"

" he's fine, but after we got back into town I took him to the Pokemon center. " he said.

" so he's ok?"

" yeah, but he will have a scar on his eye for the rest of his life tho". He looked down. " to remind him of that awful experience." He looked up at the sky and raised up on his feet.

"We better get to bed Hinata" he said while stetching. " we got a important test to pass tomorrow" he said with a wink

She nodded and rose to her feet. But unknown to Naruto and Hinata. Two pairs of ears eavesdrop on their whole conversation, one with pink hair and emerald eyes and the other with black hair and eyes.

So he had a run in with them too thought the black haired boy. The girl with pink hair was sobbing into her hand.

 **Meanwhile back in naruto's room**

"You in a better mood ninetales. "

He got nothing but silence in return

" guess your still pouting" he said walking out the bathroom and still getting the silent treatment. " that's what you get for being jealous. " then something hit his shorts. Curious at what hit his shorts and the sudden odd smell, he looked down to see his shorts in flames. " shit shit shit shit" he repeated as he ran into the bathroom to put out the fire.

" what the hell girl"

" nine"

"Then what do you call it then. Cause in my book that is call jealousy. "

He said while patting out the flames.

He took a deep breath. " ok I'm sorry for calling you that, but don't be so clingy with my attention. You'll always be my partner, ok?"

Ninetales loosen her shoulders" nine ne tales"

He smiled back " thanks and your welcome". Then a silence set in until ninetales broke it

"Nine ni tales?"

His face suddenly turned sad and angry " I didn't tell her about the experiments and only told her about the beginning and end. cause I didn't want her to look at me, no us like our hometown does." His fists then tighten on his shorts. " I don't wanna be a freak in her or anyone else's eyes. "

"Nine" she whimpered.

" no girl, It's not your fault. Beside I love my whisker marks." He said with a proud stance. " they're a real babe magnet" then smiled at Ninetales "and their proof of our bond."

" ni ni ni ni" she chuckled

" glad your in a better and besides like hina said. If it didn't happen, I would've never gotten you as a partner. " he said while rubbing her head

She smiled and then her face turned angry. " ninetales"

He choked on air and started coughing into his hand. " what n-nickname. I said Hinata not hina"

"Nine"

Suddenly sweat bullets. " what, you sure? I think you mentioned hina somewhere in your last sentence."

"Tales"

He sighed in relief after being let iff the hook. He then got up and turned out the light and crawled into bed. " you coming? "

" nine" she nodded and curled up at his feet on the bed.

" nine"

" goodnight" he rolled over " jealous fox" he whispered and then got a tail swipe to the face. "Shit"

 **Meanwhile in Hinata's room**

After coming back to her room after her talk with Naruto. Hinata let out her partner Pokemon Mienshao. So she can start bonding with it more. Like Naruto and ninetales she thought. After a shower and a quick grooming of the Mienshao. She sat on her bed brushing her long hair.

* knock knock knock*

She laid her hairbrush down and got up to see who was at the door. She didn't expect anyone to come this late. Only person that was up was Naruto. Then it hit her like a hitmonchan Mach punch to the gut.

Does what to talk more? Did she forget something outside? Does want to stay with her? After that thought her head was streaming and her face was blood red. She shook the thoughts outta her mind and opened the door.

" Sakura" she said in shock

"We need to talk Hinata"

"Umm about what" she replied

"Naruto"

Not sure what to say the raven haired girl moved aside to let her guest in. Both girls sat on the bed. " couldn't this have waited Sakura or called me on the pokenav."

" it shouldn't take long" she claimed. Then Sakura looked over the edge of the bed. " why is Mienshao out?"

"I gave her a bath." Hinata replied

" yea but usually you return her afterw-" then something clicked in sakura's mind. " are trying to be like Naruto, Hinata?" Then a blush came to the Hyuga girl's face.

" I am jealous of the strong bond they share" Hinata replied while poking her finger together.

Sakura sighed. " but you and Mienshao already have a strong bond."

" yeah We do" she said while looking at her sleeping Pokemon. " but I want a strong bond outside of battling. I wanna be like Naruto and his ninetales. I wanna be a trainer like him, even if we're the only ones that walk that path. " she finished.

Sakura looked at her for a minute. " so your affected that much by his tragic story?"

Hinata's eyes widen. " how di-"

" I overheard you guys" she said with a wink. " quite bold. Already after the new guy, Hinata."

" I-it's not l-like that" she then got a small blush. " I just admire his strength and beliefs as a trainer. "

"Mhmm, well i don't know about his strength. But I like his beliefs too"

" he's strong" Hinata said as she looked her feet. Sakura raises an eyebrow. " I can just tell he his by being around him."

Sakura stayed quiet and then walked to the door and turned around. " we will see tomorrow and Hinata?"

Hinata looked back at Sakura.

" yes?"

" don't fall to hard for him, Or his ninetales will get ya." She said and then closed the door.

Hinata's face got red up to her ears. She raced towards the door and opened it. " I-ITS NOT LIKE THAT SAKURA" she yelled into the empty hall then closed the door.

" Mienshao"

She looked down " I didn't mean to wake you Mienshao" she then turned the lights out and walked back to bed. " let's go to sleep, together tonight".

 **Next day at konoha stadium.**

Naruto walks into the trainer's waiting room. Looking around the room full of people conversing with each other. "Look at all the trainers, ninetales."

He looked around

" hey Naruto"

He looked over to the source of the voice. It's was Sakura with Ino.

" hey Sakura" then turned towards the blonde "hey Ino"

" come here Naruto" said Ino and pulled Naruto away. "I got people you need to meet."

" your gonna love these guys, we all grew up together." She explained

"Ok, but umm can you let go of my hand. Ninetales don't like it" he said pointing down at the fox Pokémon.

" I'm sorry"

"Nine"

"Still follow me" she said as she lead Naruto though the crowd. Until she stop in front of Two boys. One boy had black hair tied up into a spiky ponytail and he had on a black hoodie and green shorts, he had a lazy expression on his face and his hands in his hoodie. Just looking at this guy makes me tired. Naruto thought.

The other boy had long spiky light red hair and he was a big boned boy that had on a red shirt without sleeves. And green cargo shorts. He was currently chowing down on some chips. This guy makes me feel better about my ramen addiction. Naruto thought

"Naruto, this is Shikamaru and this is choji." She said as she pointed at the boys. " our dads are long time friends and jounin detectives."

"Yo" said Shikamaru as he waved his hand that he pulled out of his hoodie and choji just waved, not slowing down on the chips.

" down just run off like that" said Sakura as she caught up with the group.

" so your the one who caused a fuss on the first day over your Pokémon staying out, pretty troublesome if you ask me" said Shikamaru

" well she ain't big on staying in her ball and plus I like her company" he replied. Ninetales just purred happily

" he's just mad cause he can't get his to come out of it's ball" said choji.

Shikamaru sighed " Pokémon carry over traits from their trainers" said Ino " in choji and Shikamaru's case they're pretty much the same" she continued. Then Sakura said " cause Shikamaru and Krokorok are lazy, choji and snorlax are f-" then she felt a cold glare and tension in the room. She looked at Ino and saw Terror In her eyes and then Shikamaru, he was shaking his head In worry. "Fluffy" she tested out the word to see if she has the ok. And then choji went back to eating. She sighed in relief.

Naruto and ninetales just stood there in confusion. " I don't get it"

" nine ni ne tales"

"Yea, what's wrong with the word fa-"

His mouth then got covered back Shikamaru and he then whispered " your to the group so you don't understand, but choji is sensitive about the F word since we was kids" he turned to see If choji was listening, then continued" so don't say or call him that. Understand?" Naruto nodded and then had his mouth released from Shikamaru's hand.

*ding*

They all turned around and looked at the screen. There was four different screens listed from block A-D.

"So which block are you guys battling?" Said Ino

" block A" said Naruto and Shikamaru

" block D" said Sakura and choji

"I'm all alone in B, I see no one from our class with me" Ino said with a sad expression.

" we can still watch each other" said Shikamaru

" looks like we're against each other Shikamaru" said Naruto

They looked up at the screen to confirm

" I noticed but it was to troublesome to say anything" Shikamaru replied.

" tough luck Naruto, Shikamaru is one of the best at battling in our class." She Ino.

" he'll predict every move you make and be ten steps ahead, plus he has the type advantage" said choji

Naruto kneeled down and petted ninetales. " he can have type advantage, he can be the smartest man, he can face me with six Pokémon to one" he then raised off his knee and looked at the group with fierce determination in his blue eyes. " no matter what, we will win. We been though to much to lose here. So be ready Shikamaru, we won't give up"

Shikamaru just smirked "troublesome, it's not like we won't pass cause we loss. We're judged on battling, not winning." They all looked at him" but that doesn't mean I won't give it my all and win"

Naruto smile and reached out his fist to Shikamaru. " then may the best trainer win" Shikamaru returned the fist bump

" all trainers report to their blocks" said the voice over the intercom.

" good luck" they all said as they left. Leaving Naruto and ninetales in their spot.

" ready to show the world what we got"

"Tales" she nodded

"Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its been awhile since I updated. Work has been keeping me busy and rewriting this chaper over and over again don't help, but hopeful the finished chapter will be worth the wait.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or pokemon.**

Chapter 3: Talent vs. Genius

He walked down the hallway leading to the battle arena, coming to the exit. He was hit by a light that faded into a large dirt field with lines painted into a rectangle that was split by a horizontal line cut though it. On the ends was small rectangular boxes that was meant for the trainer to stand in. Surrounding the field was bleachers that was made into two sections, an upper and lower decks.

After getting his feel of the place he will be battling. He soon join the other trainers at midfield. "Hey guys." Naruto said to the group of friends he met yesterday and today.

"Atleast your not late." Said Sakura.

"Who's all these people?" Said Naruto

"They're our judges" said Shikamaru

"Not all of them" said Choji

"Some are scouts for tournaments or contests." Said Sakura, "Ya know, for all other trainer events that will be televised. "

"Good, I can show off my perfectly groomed Mightyena." Said Kiba

"Mainly they're just Konoha citizens coming to see the exams, its one of the biggest event in the city." Said Ino

"I d-didn't think their was g-gonna be so many p-people here." Hinata stuttered

"It'll be ok Hinata." said Sakura, trying to calm the timid Hyuga girl.

"Just have confidence and believe in your Pokémon." Naruto said, as he came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "Believe in the Pokémon that believes in you."

" Okay." she nodded

He gave her a cheeky smile " So no worries the-" he was interrupted when a certain jealous fox head butted him.

"What the hell Ninetales?"

"Nine."

"Stop being so jealous, I wasn't flirting." He said, while rubbing his forehead. then turned to Hinata. "Right Hinata?"

She tuned her head away blushing.

 _That look aint helping my case._ "Well I wasn't! I was just trying to cheer her up." Said Naruto.

Sakura smirked. "By flirting with her, she's already nervous." Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"Who's side are you guys on." he pouted

"Just keeping it real." She replied

He sighed and looked at Ninetales. "Well it wasn't and stop being soooo freaking jealous, when theirs nothing to be jealous about?"

Sakura cupped her chin in thought. "Well, you guys did have a late night chat in front of the Pokémon center."

" How did yo- " he was interrupted by a shouting Ninetales.

"Nine ni nine." She barked out, while stomping her right foot on the field.

"I told you that you must be hearing things." He waved off the fox Pokémon. "I didn't give Hinata a nickname."

"A cute nickname?" Sakura and Ino asked in unison.

" You gave me a n-nickname?" Hinata asked. Her eyes locked on the ground.

"She thought I called you Nata." He said, with a small blush as he was looking away from the group.

"Nine." she corrected, she was fuming with anger.

"Hina?" he asked, slowly backing away from the fox Pokémon with murderous eyes. "No you said Nata, right?"

Before anything could happen to the poor Uzumaki blonde. A voice came over the speaker in the stadium. "Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara of block A, please remain on the field. All other trainers report to the trainer area in the stands and wait till the next match."

Naruto let out a shakey breath. "That was lucky." He whispered to himself. "Come on girl."

"Ni." she huffed, turning her head away from him. She then stopped walking, looked back to glare at him. She turned her head away again before heading to the trainer area on the field.

"Great." he groaned, while massaging his temples. _I hope she never goes yandere for my attention_. He shivered as a chill when up his spine from the thought.

After everyone left to find a seat for the upcoming battle. Only three people was left on the field. Two trainers and a referee.

Shikamaru stood in the trainer box. "This is gonna be such a drag." He was rubbing his forehead.

"You can back out if you want." Said Naruto, while he caught up to Ninetales on his side of the battlefield.

He replied with chuckle. "Dealing with my mother after quitting would be a bigger drag." he reachedinto his hoodie and pulled out a pokeball. "Go Krokorok."

The flash revealed a Pokémon standing on its hind legs. It was tan with black strips all down its body with a red underbelly, it had a long snout and black around its eyes like a black mask with spikes going down its back and tail. "Kroooooook." it yawned.

"Go Ninetales." Ninetales jumped out to the battlefield, staring down the opposing Pokémon.

"Uzumaki, are you ready? " asked the ref, he nodded.

"Nara, are you ready? " he gave him a lazy wave.

"Battle!"

They stared at each other waiting to see who made the first move. _He's/ I got the type advantage._ Then Shikamaru made the first move. "Krokorok use stone edge."

Krokorok opened its snout and sharp rocks shot towards Ninetales.

"Ninetales defend with psychic." Her eyes glowed as a invisible force met the flying stone at the center of the battle field. _I can still use psychic as a defensive move to counter his_. "Follow up with flamethrower."

A large stream of fire shot towards Krokorok. The Pokémon took the fiery attack head on, finally the attack let up. Krokorok was unfazed by the attack, taking little to no damage at all. Krokorok just stood there and yawned.

"That was pointless." Naruto stated "Time to kick it up a notch!"

"Nine."

 _He should use a move that's strong against ground types._ Shikamaru smirked. "Krokorok get ready"

"Kro."

"Ninetales use energy ball." Naruto commanded.

Ninetales opened her mouth and a green sphere grew and shot toward Krokorok. "Krokorok use sandstorm." Sand whirled around the pokemon and expaned, covering the whole battleground as Krokorok, Ninetales and the energy ball disappeared into the storm.

"Talee!" she hissed after the effects of the sandstorm hit her.

Their was an explosion heard."Wonder if we hit-"

" NINNNE!" The scream came from within the storm.

" Ninetales!" he yelled, worried about his partner. _I can barely see them though the sand._

He peak though the storm and seen that Krokorok had clammed its jaws on the body of the fox Pokémon. _That's either bite or the stronger version crunch attack_. "Ninetales, energy ball at close range."

She turned to launch the attack. "Toss her at the wall Krokorok." Shikamaru commanded. Then Ninetales shot outta the sandstorm and into the wall. Ninetales rose to her feet slowly after taking damage from hitting the wall.

" Ninetales you ok?" Naruto asked.

she nodded.

Naruto and Ninetales watched as the sandstorm subsided. They searched for Krokorok, but the Pokémon was no where to be found. Until powerful force hit Ninetales from underground. "Damn it, should've known it could've use dig."

 **Meanwhile in the stands**

"Blondie is getting his ass kicked." Said Kiba

"Shikamaru isn't called the lazy genius for nothing." Ino bragged.

"Yeah, but he won't even become a pro trainer if he keeps this up." said Choji. "He isn't even putting up much of a fight against Shika."

"Once Shikamaru has his strategy thought up." Shino said. "Fighting back is pretty much pointless."

"WHOA!" Ino shouted. "When did you get here Shino." _He needs a bell or something._

"I've been here the whole time."

 _I didn't even notice his presence everone thought._

Hinata just watched on in worry. _He can't lose, he's strong. I know it_.

 _He's worst than I thought, and all that talk he was going on about yesterday._ Sasuke just watched on.

 **Back in the arena**

 _I cant let him use dig again, think Naruto. There's got to be a way to counter_. "Be ready for another dig, Ninetales."

She was on guard, waiting for Krokorok pop out of the ground. The ground burst opened up to the left and Ninetales dodged to the right.

Ninetales back away from the dark/ground type. "Use double team." Naruto commanded.

Four Ninetales clones poofed into existence, meanwhile Shikamaru finished with his strategy. _That's his fourth move, psychic and flamethrower is useless against Krokorok. Now I got it, I'll use sandstorm to blast away the clones and use it as a cover to attack_. "Use sandstorm."

The storm blasted away the clones and buffing the original. "Shit!" Naruto cursed.

"Use crunch."

"Ninnnnnne." she yelped in pain.

 _I can barely see though the sand, I need to get her outta there._ Then the storm faded and there stood Ninetales. She had small bruises and bite marks on her, while Krokorok was no where to be found again. _He's attacking during sandstorm and using dig hide when it subsides_.

"Use crunch again." The ground burst open and Krokorok latched its self onto Ninetales torso.

Seeing the pained look Ninetales had while Krokorok was latched on her really hit Naruto hard. _I need to counter but I can't keep him above ground_ , _I need him to stay still_. He widen his eyes at the new idea that popped into his mind. "Ninetales use your tails to keep him still."

Krokorok released his jaws and tried the escape before it was to late, but she snaked her long tails around the ground type to hold him in place.

"Hmmm." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the strange command. "Use stone edge to break free."

"Wrap his Snout before he can attack." Naruto commanded, then one of her tails wrapped itself around the long snout of Krokorok. Krokorok stood in place and muzzled by all of her tails. _Time for our counter attack._ "Energy ball!" He ordered.

Ninetales then shot a glowing green sphere into the underbelly of Krokorok, blasting it into the wall of the arena.

"Ninetales use double team, then use energy ball again. "

Four clones puffed into existence, all with green orbs ready to fire at the dark/ground type.

"Dodge em." he yelled "Then use stone edge."

Krokorok moved left and right. Dodging the lesser powerful energy balls from the clones. "Korok." then countered with stone edge, Hitting the Ninetales.

Then the smoke from the clones cleared, leaving a empty field. Ninetales nowhere in sight.

"W-where the hell is Ninetales?" The Nara asked.

Naruto just smirked at him. "Now girl, Energy Ball Barrage!"

All of a sudden the ground exploded randomly across the battlefield as eleven Ninetales came out of the dust clouds firing energy balls at Krokorok.

The dark/ground type didn't have the time to dodge the barrage. "Krooo!"

"No Krokorok!" Shikamaru yelled. _Damn, he used that last double team attack as cover to hide in the tunnels._ "Get away." _Even if the clones attacks don't cause as much damage as the original, he can't take much more damage._

"Not done yet!" Naruto yelled out "Grab him Ninetales, then finish this with energy ball."

Krokorok tried to escape from the squad of Ninetales but found himself wrapped up by tails again, with a fake Ninetales on each side of him. The original Ninetales jumped out of a hole and fired the green sphere at the tied down Pokémon, hitting Krokorok causing the clones and the attack to explode.

Ninetales landed gracefully as the dust clear, showing a unconscious Krokorok.

"The winner Naruto Uzumaki and Ninetales." Declared the ref

A loud cheer echoed across the stadium causing a eerie silence afterwards, followed by cheers and applause.

Naruto was tackled by a excited Ninetales. "You was amazing girl." he said with a cheeky smile, as the Pokémon nuzzled into his cheek from the praise.

 **Back in the stands**

The rookies stood there shocked at what they just witnessed. First was the complete turnaround in the battle resulting in a win by Ninetales and Naruto, second was the loud outburst from their shy and quiet little Hinata.

She sit there with her hands over her mouth and her face so red that it could rival a Magikarp's scales. _I got to carried away from watching the battle_. Kiba was the first to break the silence.

"That just happened." Describing the two shocking events.

" Naruto just...won." said Sakura, still shocked at the results.

" Wait….. does his Ninetales know dig too?" said Ino

"No way, that would be five moves. Pokémon can only use up to four moves at a time." Replied Sakura. "Even if you use a technical machine. The learning move can only replace a old move, not add on."

"Always the bookworm." Said ino

"How did his Pokémon burst outta the ground then?" Asked Choji. "Did he cheat or s-"

"NO!" Hinata scream, she then calmed herself. "H-he didn't c-cheat, he j-just hide in the underground tunnels that Krokorok dug out."

"Well she does have the best eyes outta all of us." Kiba said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"He used Shikamaru Strategy against him." Said Shino. "And did it without calling a command, it was like he and Ninetales was on the same wavelength in battle."

"So your saying that Naruto and Ninetales are so insync, that they can possibly defend, attack and counter without uttering a single word?" asked Kiba.

They all looked at the duo on the field after that thought.

"But more importantly." said ino, breaking the silence. "Hinata? Did the new boy light a spark in your soul? Cause I've never seen you so outspoken before."

"W-w-what!" she yelped. "No- I- umm-" She had a ever glowing blush on her cheeks.

"Now he has her tripping up her words." Said ino, she then turned Sakura. "I wonder what happened at their late night meeting?" She asked and Sakura just shrugged. Which caused Hinata to become more of a blushing mess.

 **Back at the Arena**

"You did great Krokorok, have a nice long rest." Shikamaru said, he returned him to his Pokéball to rest. He placed it back into his hoodie and walked over to Naruto. "Really didn't count on you to use my dig against me."

"We had to do something against you." He smiled

"Something troublesome."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. Then notice Shikamaru extending his hand.

"Come on, let me help ya up."

"Thanks." He took the Nara's help up. He looked down at his tired and bruised Pokémon.

"Come on girl." He bent down and picked up the fox Pokémon.

"Nine-ni-Ninetales." She huffed. Naruto just sighed.

"What did she say?"

"Just cause your princess carrying me, doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive you for giving that floosy a cute pet name." He repeated the Pokémon's words.

Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Troublesome blondes and troublesome foxes." He said, while shaking his head. In the stands, a certain blonde haired girl suddenly sneezed.

"You have no idea." Suddenly a tail smacked his head "Hey!"

Ninetales turned her head and huffed in annoyance.

"I hope your in a better mood after you've healed." Naruto looked over his shoulder at the group in the stands. "I hope we don't miss to much of other's battles." He said, walking back to the tunnel towards the Pokécenter.

Chapter:end

 **Just incase your wondering or have questions about it. The double team clone's attacks don't cause as much damage as the original attacks does. Its causes about one fourth or one third of damage the original attack causes.**


End file.
